Love Twisted Love
by Lavinia Katt
Summary: (SEXUAL INCEST CONTENT) I've noticed that the main of Clary and Jonathan's incest stories feature Jon as a rapist and he takes Clary by force and could care less how she felt. But I always felt that Jon really did Love Clary and he wouldn't have treated her so horribly. So I thought I would offer up a romantic but dark incest story between the 2. NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING
1. LTL Chapter 1

So sorry in advance if some of the way things are worded isn't correct, if they don't roll off the tongue very well. I proof read this many times and I think I've gotten most of them but a fresh pair of eyes almost always manages to find missed mistakes. I used to be BIG into the Role Playing world and wrote story after story, but its been years so I'm a little rusty. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to let me know what you think and if you find mistakes.

A Clary and Jonathon Morgenstern incest Love story.

Sebastian Verlac pressed his lips to hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist holding her against him. Clary's eyes widen in shock at the sudden kiss, but the feeling of his soft, warm lips pressed to hers felt so good and she let her eyes fall closed. She leaned into the kiss, pressing back on his lips with hers. Placing her hands on his chest, her lips tingling as Sebastian lightly ran the tip of his tongue over her lips.

A memory of Jace and their first kiss up in the green house at the institute flashed through her mind. Ooh no Jace...she shoved Sebastian away from her and her hand flew up to her mouth. Sebastian stumbled back a few feet, a look of confusion and hurt on his face.

"I...I...I'm sorry. I just can't do this with you." Clary had said in a wavering voice and turned away from him.

Clary hadn't thought about that moment in a long time. Until Jace had been taken by whom they all know now is Jonathan Morgenstern, not Sebastian Verlac. Jonathan Morgenstern, Clary's own older brother. Now with him as a trade for Jace. Clary had joined her brother and in return Jace was set free of the bond between him and Jonathen, and was sent back to the institute.

Being so close to Jonathan, living with him, eating meals with him and traveling with him, Clary started to see her brother differently...as not so much a monster. She began to see his strength, the gracefullness in his movements when he fights, and the beauty of his dark demeanor. Something about him just drew her attention to him. Something about Jonathan excited her...Clary couldn't understand that feeling, she was scared of it. She knew it was wrong, knew he was evil and she knew that everyone else knew he was a monster. But She couldn't help it, Clary couldn't see him as a monster anymore.

Clary didn't remember that first kiss until one night out with Jonathan, they where on a mission to find their heirloom Morgenstern sword. They had entered a small antiques shop where they had been told the sword was being held and tried to negotiate with the Vetis Demon who owned the store.

"Just please give us the damn sword and we will leave your little shop." Clary said, trying to reason with this slimy demon. She hoped silently that this wouldn't have to turn to violence.

The demon smirked nastily at her and gave a short nazely laugh before answering her.

"Hand this precious sword over to a little girl and her nasty illmannered brother, I think not. This sword is worth more then either of you could offer."

Suddenly a glean of viciousness passed over the demons face and he leaned towards her over the counter.

"You know little Shadowhunter I have eaten hundreds of your kind, you are a delicacy for the demon kind. I could eat you too and I will if you do not leave my store right now."

Jonathan remained silent, he was testing Clary's commitment to his cause and her loyalty to him. So he decided to let her try and get it from him on her own first. He wanted to see what she could do to try and get the sword. He stood off to the side watching his beloved Sister with her long firey red curls and scared but determined green eyes as she spoke with the demon. His hand rested over his hip where his own sword rested , knowing this would ultimately end in violence and he wasn't about to let his Sister be harmed.

Clay was getting angry now, the demon just kept insulting her and saying nasty things about Jonathan, naming him the traiterus demon shadowhunter. This was really pissing her off. She felt rage rising inside of her at the insults to her brother. She placed a hand on the hilt of her seraph blade and stepped forward her eyes gleaned menacingly.

"That's enough with the insults about My Brother." She emphasized the words Her Brother with all the anger she was feeling.

"I've had enough with this useless conversation. Give us the fucking sword NOW, or we will take it from you and you will die an excruciating deat-" Clary was broken off mid word by Jonathan sharply pulling her towards him. He took her by the arm and positioned himself in front of her. Several demons had just appeared in the front of the shop. The Demon shop keeper must have sent for them the moment he had seen them set foot in his shop.

"You think I would be so illprepaired against shadowhunters? You stupid little bitch, when my pets take care of your brother, I will have you for myself and I will eat you for dinner. One limb at a time so you can watch me eat each part." He said with a wicked grin on his pale green face. He nodded to the demons at the front of the store and they took off towards Clary and Jonathan.

Jonathan moved before Clary could even be scared of the advancing demons. He had pulled his sword and began slashing through the demons. He looked glorious in battle, his eyes fierce and focused on his prey. His movements where perfect never a misstep, like a dance he had practiced all his life.

Out of the corner of her eye movement caught her attention and she looked to see the shop keep demon with his nasty grin pull their sword from it's sheath and advance silently on Jonathan from behind. She had pulled the seraph blade whispered it's Angle name and was running before she could had even thought out what she was doing. The only thought that made her move was that she had to protect her Brother. A fiercfullness rose up inside her and she was across the shop in less then a second. Leaping high into the air over the shop keep demon, she swung her blade in a long arc below her with a sickening slice the blade went clear through the demons neck. His body hit the floor before his head even had the time to fall from his severed neck.

Jonathan whipped around as the last demon he had killed began to fall, his heart nearly stopped at the beauty of his sister. He watched her decapitate the demon...her hair blown out around her like a halo of fire, her vibrent green eyes narrowed in focus. He had never seen anything more beautiful...and she had saved his life.. She could have let the demon kill him and she could have been free of him.. But she took action and killed it.

He caught his sister from her fall and the impact knocked him to the ground. Flat on his back, his arms wrapped her protectively. He held her against him, felt her hot breath on his neck. Sending a unexpected shiver through him. The feeling of her body against his excited him he slowly realized, his demon self was urging these budding feelings, wanting them to fester and grow. Jonathan lay still as to not scare her off of him, he wanted to stay in this moment as long as he could.

Clary raised her head from his shoulder and looked down into her brothers face. Her breath caught at the sight of how handsome her brother was. Their faces only a few inches apart she could see the specks of black in his vived green eyes as they looked up at her. His face and white hair seemed to be glowing in the sunlight from the store window. She remembers those soft pink lips pressed to hers all that time ago. She could see the love and awe in her brothers eyes as he gazed up at her.

Her heart beat slowing increasing as she became acutely aware off all the places her body touched his. Her chest pressed tightly against, her thighs over his, she could feel the beating of his heart. She wanted him she realized, wanted all of him and not in any sisterly way. No thoughts of the reality of this intense desire surfaced in the moment. She was only scared that he would not feel the same and that this delicious moment would end.

"Clary..? Are you hurt? Say something." Jonathan questioned, worried that she was just staring at him, not moving or saying anything.


	2. LTL Chapter 2 (07-18 18:52:15)

Hearing her name leaving his lips, the worry in his voice..she sucked in a shaky breath. Caught up in the moment Clary leaned in and pressed her lips to Jonathan's, closing her eyes, her heart beating so fast she was sure he could feel it. A warm feeling seeped through her body...it felt so good to have his mouth on hers.

Jonathan inhaled in shock as his sister closed the distance between their faces and kissed him full on the mouth. Her warm lips pressed to his, sent a shiver through his spine and a desire for more of her grew in his mind. His own eyes fluttered closed and he wound his hands up into her hair pushing her mouth harder against his. Deepening the kiss he softly ran the tip of his tongue over her lips, asking her for more, for permission into her mouth.

Clary nearly whimpered at the feel of his tongue on her lips, parting her mouth for him quickly wanting more of him as well. She moved her hands up to hold his face, her fingertips brushing against his silky hair. Feeling his tongue slip into her mouth and slide across hers Clary nearly lost it. His hands in her hair sending tingling sparks down through her body, a moan rose up inside of her and she couldn't stop it...didnt want to, she wanted more of her Brother. "Jonathan..." Her soft moan came out as his name.

Hearing her moan out his name Jonathan groaned in pure desire for his sister. He needed her and he needed her badly. But he knew if that these feelings were going to grow between them then they needed to take it slower. Taking her now would only scare her away later when she came back to her senses. He couldn't lose her especially not now, not after this passionate kiss. He knew he needed her now more then ever, his sister was the only one who ever made him feel so lost in the moment. The only one he had ever truly cared for and now the love he felt for her was more then just her being his sister, he wanted her in every way. Wanted to make love to her, to conquer the world with her.

So with these thoughts in his mind, Jonathan removed his hands from her hair and placed them on her shoulders. Gently he pushed her up off of him and he got to his feet.

"J-Jonathan...?" Her voice broke with pain as she spoke, her heart skipping a beat. Looking up at him, she wanted to know why he had stopped their kiss. Fear seeped into her mind..had she crossed a line with him... he must have realized he was disgusted with her actions.. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Brother. I won't do that again." She rose to her feet and went to pick up the sword from the dead hand of the shop keep demon.

Seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes as she spoke his name this time, nearly broke him. Sorry? Why was she sorry? He had kissed her back, hadn't he? He didn't regret their passionate kiss, didn't regret wanting his little sister so badly he may have taken her right here on the shop floor. Right here among the bodies of the dead demons and gore. In fact that thought excited him beyond measure, taking his sister's body and claiming her as his. He grinned wickedly as she turned away from him, how he would love to fuck her in a pool of the blood and gore from his slain enemy.

He reached out and took her by the arm, pulling her back to him. "Clary, I'm not sorry about what just happened. In fact I'm beyond happy to feel and see that you love me in such a way. Your my sister and I love you but it's so much more then that. I've waited for you, for so long. I'm not going to turn you away. Ooh and thanks for saving me from that traitorous demon. "He said calmly, watching her pained expression change to relief. " I just...don't want to rush things. I want you to fully accept me before we take the physical act further. I won't stop my self the next time you do something like that, keep that in mind."

Clary had just picked up the sword and re-sheathed it when Jonathan had pulled her against him. Hearing him say that he wasn't sorry she had kissed him, that he had actually liked it so much, that he wanted her, relief washed through the pain in her heart and she let out a hard breath. Accept all of him...she hadn't thought of that when she had decided to kiss him.. She pulled away from him, tucking the sword into her belt under her long coat.

"Let's just go Jonathan, we have what we came for. I want to go home now." She turned away from him and started towards the door of the shop, through the quickly desintrigating demon corpses.

"Okay Clary." He said with a level voice, not revealing the victory he felt...she had called his house home. Meaning she felt at least a little at peace there. She was getting truly comfortable in his...no, Their house. He followed her lead out of the shop and fell into step next to her on the cobble stone sidewalk.

They made quick time on foot through the city and back to the house. Clary left Jonathan at the door and went up to her room. Shutting and locking the door behind her. She went to her bed and collapsed down on to it, her arm over her eyes. Replaying today's events in her minds eye. She had killed for him...to protect him but what had her thinking about it was the rush she had felt as her blade and sliced clean through the demon. Like a pure shot of adrenalin mixed with excitement and power. It had coursed through her veins like delicious liqued fire. She had never felt such a strong thing before. Never felt that kind of thrill when she had killed demons with Jace and the others back at the institute.

Then the kiss. Ooh that kiss how delicious that had been.. now it was making her sick thinking about it...she had betrayed Jace. Her heart ached painfully.. She had gotten into this mess to protect him and now she had done something that would truly disgust him. She knew that he would never look at her the same if he found out what she had done. Jonathan is her brother, what the hell had she been thinking, what the hell was wrong with her. Clearly something was wrong with her mind and or heart for she had not been disgusted at the kiss. Instead she had liked it, no not even liked it. She had LOVED IT, wanted more of it.

Clary rolled off her bed and went into her bathroom. She stood in front of her mirror, looking at her self. Was she really the kind of person who could actually love her Brother in the manner of a woman loving a man. But he wasn't really a man, wasn't really a human. Jonathan was mainly demon. The blood that coursed through him was nearly all demon. Could she love a demon? A sick and twisted demon that killed with no hesitation or regret? Was there enough human in Jonathan for him to actually love her? Enough to protect her against the world that would shame their love and life together... She pondered these thoughts for the next few days.


	3. LTL Chapter 3 (07-18 18:52:27)

Jonathan mainly kept to himself, letting her have her space to think things through. He had plenty to keep himself busy with out her though. All of his plans were progressing without a hitch. They had gotten the sword with out blood shed on either of them. He kept up his meetings with his followers and the regular reports from his league of demons that worked under him.

Though for the next item he needed to conquer he wanted Clary's help. If she was going to accept him for all he is then she needed to see more of his world, more of his power and plans. She needed to see his cold heartedness, his ease at killing the innocent wether it be mundane, shadowhunter, or downworlder. He needed to show Clary that he wanted her to be a part of his life meaning his plans for the future and the ways he controlled his followers.

He walked from his room across the hall to hers and knocked a few times." Clary?? I need to speak with you. Clary??" Hearing no response he opened the door and peered inside. Not seeing her in there he shut the door and made his way downstairs. Looking through the rooms he finally found her in the kitchen. Sitting at the breakfast bar reading a book and chewing absentmindedly on a cookie. She hadn't noticed him come in so he took this opportunity to devour her with his eyes.

She had chosen thigh length shorts and a simple tight black t-shirt. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She may be short but her legs where quite long and slender. He slid his eyes slowly up her legs, dark thoughts swimming into mind.

"Are you just going to keep standing there Brother? Don't you want to say something to me?" She said, her eyes finally leaving the book in her hands to look over at her brother. She was at a lose for words when she saw the expression on his face. The clear lust in his eyes. A shiver went down her spine and she sucked in a short breath. She tore her eyes from him and closed her book getting to her feet.

"Yes, I want you to go somewhere with me tonight. I need to make a deal that will further my plans. It is vital that this deal be made and I would like you to be there at my side. With you by my side no one would dare take the Morgenstern brother and sister lightly. I am stronger with you by my side. You've saved me once and I have no doubt you would do it again."

Clary began thoughtfully considering his words . Would she protect him again? Did she really want to help him with his evil plans? Could she betray all the people she loved, her family? Jace...could she betray him further?

The rush she had felt a few days ago when she had killed that demon came to mind again. Was it worth losing it all? Was her Brother worth that sacrifice?

"What exactly are you asking me Brother?"

He had watched her pondering his request. Wondered what exactly she was thinking.

"I'm asking you to come and learn who I am and what I want for Us. Not me, but us, our future. I want you with me. Then you will know if you can accept me." He left it at that and continued to watch her think about his requests.

Clary sighed deeply and closed her eyes. WAS a future with her brother, a future so sick and twisted, a future where Sister and Brother made love and ruled over all. Could she handle losing her family and Jace? After a long while Clary opened her eyes and walked to her Brother. Standing just in front of him she looked up into his eyes.

"Show me your world Jonathan. I'm ready to see everything. This doesn't mean I accept it all yet. But I want to see what I could be accepting, what my life could be." She looked down for a second and took a deep breath before looking back up at him. Her green eyes determined, a steeling glint passing over them.

"But if I do accept you and the world that you want to be ours. If I accept you, My Brother. Then for each person I leave behind and betray, a choice shall be given to them when the time comes. That they may chose to follow under us and accept us or oppose us and be slaughtered."

Was she really going to accept him? Him the demon shadowhunter, he who wanted to crush the world and rule over all that is left. The possibility sent excitement through his veins. Her condition was well worth it. But would she really allow those she loved to be slaughtered if they opposed His and Clary's love and rule? He grinned darkly, his green eyes darkening.

" I agree to that term Clarissa. But, if they do oppose us then you alone shall be the one to take their life. I will need to see your commitment to our life together."

Clary inhaled sharply at hearing his own term. She would have to kill them? She couldn't do that.. But she looked up at him regardless and decided she would cross that bridge when it came to it." I will go with you tonight Jonathan. What shall I need to wear? Gear? What?"

"You will need to be dressed for a club. I want you to look the part at my side. But come armed. Prepared for anything." He thought for a moment and then remembered something." Oh and dear Sister of mine, we leave at 10. I shall have someone come up to style your hair and makeup. " With that he turned and walked away from her.

Clary watched him until he was gone from sight then sank to her knees. How could she even think about killing her family! A dark feeling seeped into her heart as a realization hit like a sharp slap to the face. She didn't even care if they died...she wanted them to live but that was it. Not because she loved them.. She just didn't want that much change in her life. She wanted them to accept her and respect her. But Love? Had she ever really loved them? She thought she had. But maybe that was because that's what she always thought she had to do. That's just what a person did.. and Jace, did she love him that whole time or did she love just his beauty and strength. Had she just loved the fact that he loved her?

She opened her eyes as another thought floated into mind, she Does LOVE her brother. She more then enjoyed to kill for him. She more then just wanted his body, she needed it. Their kiss the other day hadn't left her mind longer then a few minutes most of the time. She even dreamed about it, dreamed about what could have happened if he hadn't stopped her. She always woke to an aching body. She had to fight for control of her self when he simply walked past her in the halls. Ever since that kiss. Her heart pounded like crazy when he was around her.

All that was left was to accept him. She had already decided to but now she would wait to tell him until after tonight's events. She got up from the floor and glanced at the clock, 8:00 p.m. She smirked to herself. He had only given her 2 hours to get ready. That was a test in its self.


	4. LTL Chapter 4

She hurried up the stairs into her room and through the door that led to her walk in closet at the back of her bedroom. The left wall at ten feet across hung all her gowns, the back wall held row after row of her shoes. The right wall had drawers for a variety of other clothes and all her suits of gear. She slowly walked along the racks of hanging gowns, running her fingers over them.

Which one to wear for tonight... She stopped at a floor length midnight blue dress and pulled it out. It had a steep neckline that dropped down to almost her bellybutton, allowing a generous amount of her small but full breasts to be seen. A single half inch wide strap went from one shoulder strap to the other just over her collarbone. Wrist length long sleeves, a draped back and a bodice that would hug all of the right curves and a small flare out at the bottom to allow her to move easily.

The color would go amazing with her flame red hair. She slipped out of her clothes and turned to look at her selection of Lingerie, pondering what to wear under her dress. A dark little thougt came to mind and a grin passed over her lips, she simply shut the drawer. Turning instead to her drawer weapon holster straps and picked up a seamless dagger strap. She slid it up on her thigh and then another on the other thigh. A calf strap next and then a harness that would hide easily under her gown over her back that would hold an assortment of blades and her Stele.

She slipped the dress on over her head, letting it fall easily into place and then turned to look into her mirrors. The gown revealed nothing of the weapons concealed all over her body. And her hair looked to be alive and vibrent making her green eyes shine brighter then ever.

Her hair dresser came a little after nine and finished a little before ten. He had added more big curls to her hair and then pinned it back off her face so that it all fell down over her back. He had also added some simple diamonds earings and an all diamond choker around her throat. Finally he did a dark red lipstick over her lips and dark eyeshadow that also allowed her eyes to shine a brighter green.

At 5 minutes to 10 Clary made her way down the stairs in 6 inch black stilletoes with easy grace. Walking into the entry way she found Jonathan pulling on a tight leather black suit jacket. He looked absolutely stunning in all black. His white hair slicked back and bright against his dark clothes. Making him look like a dark angle.

"Jonathan."

He turned and started towards her, only to stop in his tracks as his eyes fell upon her. Seeing her standing there, in the gown that hugged her slim body like a glove. His eyes drawn to the swell of her breasts peeking out from the narrow slit down over her chest and stomach. She looked so sexy and beautiful he could hardly stop him self from taking her right there.

"Clarissa, you are breath taking in that gown.." He ran his eyes over her again and then held out his arm to her. " Shall we go?"

She smiled at his compliment, satisfied with his reaction to her choice. She walked over to him and looped her arm though his.

" Yes My Darling Brother. Let's go."

They set off down the street arm in arm. It takes them about half an hour of walking the streets of Prague to reach the entrance to the club. Clary looks up to take in the sight of what looks to be an old church, above the door a flashing neon sign in colors of hot red, cold blue, and a metallic gold state the name Bone Chandelier. The door when open looks to Clary like a missing tooth.

"The Bone Chandelier? Who exactly are we meeting with tonight Brother? I don't want to be taken by surprise. This is a serious meeting, I don't want to screw it up."

She said quietly so only he could hear. She glanced up at him.

Jonathan looked down at her and pulled her off to the side. Holding her close to him he leaned in and spoke softly. "I've managed to arrange a meeting with the Seelie queen. Only the Seelie realm has passageways in to Edom. We need to make a deal with the Faerie Queen to gain access to those safe passageways. We need those passageways one way or another. The Bone Chandelier is a night club that serves both downworlders and mundane and this club happens to be a favorite of the Faerie Queen."

He lowers his head until his forehead rests against hers.

"Clarissa.. If things don't go as planned and it comes to violence I...I just need you to knows that I love you. I love you with all that I am and hopefully will be."

She absolutely hates the Queen based on previous experiences. But now is when she is needed to be the strongest for her brother, meaning she needs to put aside all the worked up hatred. Their future may depend on it, and she would be damned if she let anything happen to her beloved brother. She brought her hands up and cupped his face.

" I love you too my Big Brother. I can't seem to live without you anymore. So don't fuck up and die on me."

And then she reached up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Not giving him time to react she took his hand in hers and pulled him to the Entrance.

Jonathan nodded to the bouncer at the door and he waved them in. He took note of the bouncers eyes traveling over Clary. He would have to take care of that later. He looped his arm through Clary's and walked her into the first part of the club. The room definitely gave away that the building was once a church with high stained glass windows along the stone walls. She pinched up her nose a bit at the strong smells of sweat, smoke, and bear as they overwhelm her senses.

"This part of the club is strictly for mundanes which in turn serves to supply an endless supply of them for the Downworlders who partake in their blood and other dark things."

He grins at Clary's confused look when they don't stop anywhere in the music filled room but instead head straight through the dancing mundanes to the far end of the room where an archway with a set of stone stairs leading down and curves into the darkness. Clary looks around at the mundanes but none of them seem to notice this set of stairs. Understanding settles over her mind as she realizes a heavy glamor must be at work.

Jonathan leads her straight down the spiral staircase that seems go quite a ways down. Finally at the bottom, the stairs lead out into a very large room with bumpy uneven stone walls, with dozens of circular alcoves with red velvet curtains, giving the idea of a little privacy. Clary's heels clack softly on the smooth stone floor as they walk slowly in. An insistent beat of the music that swirls around the massive room instantly envelopes her.

He points her attention towards the far wall to a stone statue of an angel with, its head hidden in the shadows above the dance floor. The statues large black wings are covered in garments to look like blood. The lights appear to be from hundreds of candles around the room, and a giant chandelier in the middle of the dance floor.

The chandelier, as the name suggests, seems to be truly made completely of human bones and black wax that drips down on to the dance floor below. Around the room, marble fountains spray sparkling water with black rose petals afloat in the base pool of each of the fountains.

The feel of the room settles over Clary's shoulders like a dark enchanting embrace and it seems to pull her in. Looking up at the chandelier once more she was unnerved with the fact that it didn't disgust her or strike fear into her. A darkness seemed to be spreading through her at an alarming rate these days. A grin tugged up at the corners of her lips and she reached over to take Sebastian's hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his.

"Holy Hell this room...it seems to scream evil from every detail. I feel it pulling me in as though it intends to drown me in the darkness in my own heart. I understand now why the queen would love this place."

Jonathan laughed at her words with a nod.

"Yes I know what you mean. I feel that same pull. The Queen meets with her lovers here, the ones that aren't Faerie anyways. Her Lover today is a wolf. A beast of a Wolf at that."

A flutter of excitement in her stomach softly appears and Clary suddenly steps in front of Jonathan. Throwing her arms up around his neck, searing desire travels through her and she stops a few inches away from his face. She hears his breath catch slightly at her sudden closeness.

"Jonathan." A deep whisper of his name.

Irritated lust seeped from his head straight to his cock making him rock hard. She is certainly good at picking the wrong times to turn him on.

"Yes Claris-"

Just at that moment the Seelie Queen and several of her Soldiers arrive through a back door. All thoughts of lust and desire vanish from them both and Clary steps hastily away from him.


	5. LTL Chapter 5

《WARNING SEXUAL INCEST CONTENT》

Seeing the Queen again had Clary's fingers itching to reach for a dagger and embed it in right between her eyes. But suddenly something felt wrong, something about this situation. Clary turned her attention from the Queen to the rest of the club and every single Downworlder had also stopped moving and were turned towards them, watching them. Realization swept over her like a cold sweat.

Taking a silent deep breath, she took a mental calculation on how long it would take to draw seraph sword from her back holster.

Jonathan sneered at the Queen and watched a pleased, icy grin spread across her lips.

The Faerie Queen simply tilted her head to the side. "Johnathan, my dear, dear boy. The Faeries always choose the winning side, the side that we determin will win. It is nothing against you personally Johnathan. But just in case you didn't see it that way I arranged for some protection."

Jonathan's eyes flash furiously, his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles whiten

"You will regret the day you decided to betray me, Faerie Queen. The moment you turned your back on me and sided with the Shadowhunters you signed your death decree. No one goes against the King of Demons and lives to tell the tale." He grabbed Clary's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze as he glanced over at her. His eyes saying everything she needed to hear. He reached in his coat and pulled out a set of long daggers.

Her mind had caught on his words, King of Demons. Her brother...thats what all of this is for.. Everything finally clicked into place in her mind. Pure rage swept over her like a tidal wave and she dropped Jonathan's hand. How dare the Queen betray him like this. Clary reached over her shoulder and grabbed the hilt of her sword, pulling it free. With out a last glance at her brother Clary darted forward, sword held ready. She was at the first Downworlder before the rest could react, swinging her blade from the right she brought it around hard and quick. Razor sharp blade met soft cloth and tender skin, slicing cleanly through the middle of a female faerie with long green hair and skin the color of deer fur. Blood shot out of wound and showered Clary in crimson. With a grin and burning fury Clary turned to the shocked Downworlders and continued slicing through them.

Jonathan had reached his hand out to stop Clary as she moved forward but dropped it when he saw her elegantly kill the Faerie. A laugh rumbled up from his chest and he surged in after her as the Downworlders finally jumped to action and fought back.

Several minutes later Clary glanced up after gutting a Werewolf, intestines plopping into a hot slick mess of the floor, Her eyes meeting directly with the Queen only ten feet away. Clary rushed forward and killed 2 more faeries between herself and the Queen. Finally standing just before her Clary stopped and looked up at her on the small dais. The commotion around them seemed to die away as they stared at each other, unspoken history and mutual disgust in their gaze.

"What a surprise to see you here, Clarissa Fairchild. I never expected to see you with your brother, fighting alongside him, protecting him."

"I am Clarissa Morgenstern, not Fairchild. I am my brother's sister, where else would I belong? I will do anything for him. I shall take revenge for my dear Brother as well. You never should have betrayed Johnathan and now you have truly lost."

The Queen simply giggled and fixed Clary with humored glare. "And what do you think you could possibly do to me, The Faerie Que-" Just then The Queen was cut off as a body was thrown upon her, knocking her to the ground and Johnathan rushed forward. He pounced forward and landed on top of the Queen, a knife to her throat.

Clarry lost focus as a new ruin design appeared in her minds eyes. Pure delight seeped through her mind as she began to trace the symbol on her palm. She strode over to the wrestling pair on the ground and just as The Queen was about to blast Johnathan away with magic Clary's hand closed around her throat from behind. She leaned in closer to whisper in The Queen's ear. "Once so powerful and beautiful, now becomes old, powerless, ugly, and weak. This is what I do for the Love I have for my Beloved Johnathan."

Clary activated the rune on her hand just as The Queen started to shreek for help but there was no one left to come to aid her. Johnathan had finished them all off. The rune took effect immediately, spreading out from Clary's clasped hand little black veins that seemed to draw the life force right out of The Queen. The glow in her skin started to fade and become saggy and grey. Her hair began to lossen from its braid, turning gray and fraying. The eyes became whitish and dull. Clary's hand glowed with absorbed life force and magic. Finally The Queen sagged back into Clary, her arms fell loose from Johnathan. Clary removed her fading hand from The Queen's throat and held her up off her.

The Queen breathed in raged wheezing breaths and hardly moved. She was left blind, ancient and powerless. Johnathan's eyes were bright with excitment, seeing what Clary had accomplished. He removed a small dagger from his waist and brought it up to The Queen's throat, pricking her paper thin wrinkled skin. A drop of blood welled up at the tip and slid slowly down her neck. "I told you that you would regret betraying me. My Sister has the power to bring down even the great Faerie Queen. The untouchable Force that was the Faerie Queen. And now you shall die at my blade, for your own mistakes."

Clary watched as her brother pressed in hard with the blade, hearing the small shlick as the sharp edge cut easily past the first layer of skin. He pulled the blade in one slow smooth motion across her neck and blood simply flowed like a dam broken. Clary's arms prickled with goosebumps, excitement and joy cursed through her at the sight. Jonathan rose from his crouch and stared a few seconds longer at the Faerie corpse on the ground. Stepping forward Clary put her hand softly on his arm. He turned his head as if just now seeing her his eyes widened and looked over her.

Seeing Clary standing there, dripping in blood amidst all the corpses strewn about the club floor desire and lust sweep through him. God she had never looked more beautiful and fierce then she did right now in this moment, he wanted her. Right now. He reached out and slid an arm around her waist pulling her body tightly against his. A sharp gasp escapes her lips and as she turns to look at him he sees a excited smile lighting her face.

She took his face in her hands and reached up until her lips were just brushing against his. "I want to kiss you, Brother. I want you...I want you." She whispered the words softly against his lips. She felt him him react almost immediately, his arm tightened around her waist pulling her tighter against him. His lips crushed down upon hers in fierce need to taste, claim, and love. He brought his free hand up to the back of her head and wound it in to her soft curls.

Clary parted her mouth for him and she felt his tongue slide into her mouth brushing against hers. His mouth tasted of cinnamon and other warm spices, like Jonathan. Her sense of mind completely left her and she melted into to his every touch against. His mouth left hers and traveled across her jaw, up to her ear where he slowed to nibble on her ear lobe. His teeth biting down just enough to cause a bit of pain and he heard her moan softly. Her hands roamed to the front of his jacket undoing the buttons she pushed it back off his shoulders and pulled it off his arms, letting it drop to the floor.

His own hand moved to the back of her dress, finding the zipper he pulled it slowly down her back, trailing his fingers slightly against her skin as he did so. He gave a slight tug and the dress seemed to simply melt off her body, leaving her bare before him. Except for the straps of black leather that had held all her weapons before the battle. To Jonathan it was like lingere on her pale skin. He took a step back to admire her beautiful body. The luscious swells of her breasts, the slightly pink and hard nipples. His eyes traveled slowly down following the curve of her waist, passing her belly button where his eyes suddenly stopped. She hadn't put on any panties...his cock surged in his tight pants. Painfully aching to be released and touched by her hands...lips..tongue..buried deep inside her. Damn he wanted to sink his length in her pussy and knowing she was a virgin assured him she was to be so blessedly tight. It made him even harder knowing that he would be her first, the one to take his precious sister's virginity.

He reached out and took hold of her yanking her back to him. Her hands immediately went to his pants and started undoing his button, pulling the zipper down she slid her hand inside. Her fingertips meeting the silky smooth tip made molten heat pool between the folds of her pussy, that began to drip just a little down her pale thighs. He hissed sharply at the feel of her warm fingers caressing his cock. She took hold of his length and began stroking ever so slowly as his mouth found hers again amidst a moan from from the both of them. He rocked his hips slowly into her hand. He bitt at her bottom lip and growled in frustrated desire as he felt her hardened nipples scrape against his chest through his shirt.

Leaning his head down he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, flicking the tip with his tongue. Listening to her soft moans egged him on and he bitt down with his teeth hard enough for plenty of pain. She shivered and cried out his name in pure ecstasy. Her hand found it's way the the back of his head and held him there, wanting more of the pain he was giving her.

He needed her now, could no longer bare not touching and seeing her beautifully wet pussy. She was all his for the taking and he was going, to, take.

He gently guided her to the floor amidst all the blood and gore from their battle. Settling himself between her legs on his knees he leaned down over her and brought his hand to her small mound of folds. He pressed the palm of his hand against her and sucked in a breath feeling her delicious wetness, telling him how much she wanted him, how much she loved what he was doing to her. Clary reached up and put a hand around his neck pulling his mouth to her greedy lips for a hard, passionate kiss. Her tongue winding around his as if in a dance. Before she pulled back and bucked her hips up into his hand, needing so much more.

"Please Brother... Please...I need you... I can't stand it anymore, I ache so bad to feel your cock inside of me." She pleaded with him in urgency, cupping his large cock through his pants. "I need you to fuck me!" Crying out she bucked up into his hand again and tugged at his pants, eager for them to be gone.

Jonathan grinned hearing her pleas. wanting her just as badly, he stood up and slowly undid his button. Watching her needy expressions as he lowered his pants down his thighs and his cock sprung free. Her eyes widened and she sank her teeth into her bottom lip. Stepping out of his pants he lowered himself down between her legs and leaned down planting kisses up her stomach, around one luscious breast. Flicking her hard nipple with the tip of his tongue and Clary cried out in pleasure.

He reached up and pinned both her hands up above her head with one hand. The other hand down holding the tip of his hard cock at her entrance, moving it slowly between her folds. letting her juices swell out around it.

"God your beautiful Clarissa, I have never seen a more exquisite being. Are you ready?" He watched her heated expression as she nodded hurriedly.

"Hurry Brother, I feel like I might die if I have to wait any longer. Do not go slow Jonathan...speer m-."

He didn't give her time to finish, he slammed his hips forward and sank his cock inside her to the hilt. His mind went blank as the pleasure exploded through out his body, she was impossibly tight around his pulsing cock and he grew even larger at that.


End file.
